Cajas
by Enigmatek
Summary: Goku viene a recoger sus cosas, marcando el final de una era pero, tal vez, también un brillante nuevo comienzo. (Traducción del original "Boxes" de Erithacus) (Kaka/Vege) Para el prompt: Expresiones de amor.


Notas de Traductor: Este es uno de los pocos fics que he leído que desarrolla a los personajes con dignidad y agradezco mucho el punto de vista fresco. Asi que quise compartirlo. Gracias a Erithacus por su permiso para la traducción.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Lo siento —dijo Milk.

Bulma parpadeó—. ¿Por qué?

—Tú me estás consolando, pero debería ser yo la que te consuele también —puesto que ambas estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo.

Bulma le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Está bien. Estoy bien.

Milk estaba de acuerdo en que Bulma estaba tomando esto muy bien dadas las circunstancias. Bulma pudo ver que Milk tenía curiosidad, así que suspiró y dijo—. Me han engañado muchas veces, si te acuerdas —Milk lo recordaba, probablemente una de las relaciones menos saludables que Bulma ha tenido era un amigo mutuo después de todo—. Pero esto es diferente… —Bulma dijo pensativa. Inclinó la cabeza un poco y puso su mejilla sobre su palma.

—¿Cómo es esto diferente? —preguntó Milk. Tomó su té caliente con ambas manos.

—No puedo explicarlo realmente —admitió Bulma—. Es solo que… no somos niños estúpidos tratando de lastimar nuestros sentimientos unos a otros. Somos… —hizo una pausa— familia.

Milk se mordió el labio inferior. Una de las cosas que habían sido más difíciles de procesar era cómo esto iba a cambiar su dinámica familiar… Pero otra vez, Goku siempre estaba escapándose a pelear con la siguiente persona más fuerte o muriendo o entrenando o viajando a planetas de los que nunca había oído hablar… tal vez esto no cambiaba realmente mucho. De todos modos, la palabra "familia" hacía pequeñas grietas en su armadura. La hizo recordar que mientras ella había pasado todos esos años tratando de mantener a su pequeña familia junta, la otra mitad estaba tratando de crear una nueva con alguien más.

Milk soltó un pesado suspiro y puso su taza en la mesa. Juntó las manos en su regazo—. No sé cómo voy a decírselo a mi padre.

Bulma dio una mordida a uno de esos rollos que tanto le gustaban. Milk solo los hacía cuando estaba intentando distraerse a ella misma—. Bueno, al menos tú no tienes a _mis_ padres. Solo dijeron "Oh, que bien por ellos". ¿Es mucho pedir que tengan un poco de simpatía por su única hija? —Bulma despotricó—. ¿Existe _algo_ que afecte a esos dos?

Milk vertió un poco más de té en su taza y Bulma agradeció con la boca llena.

—Sé que mi padre se preocupa por mí… pero… no puedo soportar el pensamiento de alguien hablando mal de Goku —dijo.

Bulma asintió solemnemente—. Sí… —después de unos segundos, agregó—. Si alguien va a hablar mal de ellos, deberíamos ser nosotras.

Milk pasó el nudo en su garganta y tomó otro sorbo de té—. ¿He desperdiciado mi vida? —preguntó suavemente.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó Bulma rápidamente y sin titubear. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Eres una abuela y una muy buena, tienes dos hijos fuertes y divinos, ¿qué hay de desperdicio en eso?

Pero había algo aún más profundo que estaba molestando a Milk, y al fin se sintió con la suficientemente valentía para decirlo—. Quería que encajáramos en esta fantasía ideal que yo tenía. Nunca encajamos, pero yo seguía tratando y tratando… —se detuvo un momento—. Eso fue realmente egoísta de mi parte, ¿no es así?

Bulma no respondió de inmediato. Milk siempre tuvo ideas diferentes a las suyas acerca de las relaciones. Era muy terca y Bulma no se imaginaba tratando de cambiar su forma de pensar acerca de nada que estuviera arraigado en su corazón.

—Eres demasiado leal —dijo Bulma a modo de respuesta. Era algo que ella personalmente apreciaba de la otra mujer, pero no existía tal cosa como _demasiado_ leal. ¿Cuántas veces más Goku la había dejado en el olvido? ¿Cuánto tiempo ella lo habría permitido? ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría permitido vivir en la ilusión de que eran una familia "normal" cuando eran todo lo contrario?

—Lo deseaba tanto —dijo Milk suavemente, su voz quebrándose un poco—. Un marido fuerte, una amorosa familia, se veía tan perfecto en mi cabeza. Pero nunca me percaté de todo a lo que le pedía que renunciara. Todo a lo que yo estaba renunciando.

Bulma puso una mano sobre la de Milk. Habían sido tan jóvenes entonces. Llenas de espíritu aventurero, derrotando monstruos y malvados a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de solo ser seres humanos. Eventualmente se vieron complacidas con su vida diaria, lo que no era realmente malo, pero Bulma a menudo pensaba que le gustaba más la Milk que degollaba dinosaurios y molía a golpes a pervertidos.

Milk había querido ser la ama de casa perfecta. Algo que Bulma nunca había querido para sí misma, pero el sueño de Milk a menudo fallaba constantemente en ser perfecto. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien la esposa perfecta si su esposo nunca llegaba a casa? Esas cosas que Milk hizo resueltamente y con orgullo, no importaban mucho a Goku. Él nunca había necesitado un "ama de casa", él necesitaba… bueno…

Milk suspiró mientras miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea—. Estará aquí pronto. No sé si quiero verlo todavía.

Bulma levantó una ceja—. ¿Va a venir _aquí_?

Milk asintió—. Solo para recoger algunas cosas.

—Me quedaré y hablaré con él en tu lugar —ofreció Bulma.

Milk alzó las cejas—. ¿Hablarías con él? ¿De verdad? Pero él se _robó_ a tu marido.

—Las personas no se pueden robar a otras personas —dijo Bulma amablemente, ella estaba claramente mejor educada en este tema—. Esto no es culpa de nadie.

Sin embargo, Bulma podía entender cómo se sentía Milk. Era probablemente muy, muy pronto para poner a Vegeta y a Milk juntos en el mismo cuarto. Bulma se encogió de hombros—. Yo conozco a Goku desde mucho antes que cualquiera de ustedes. Honestamente, no puedo mantenerme enojada con él, aunque quisiera —por un momento se transportó a esos años donde solo se preocupaba de tener un novio apuesto y tal vez un par de bonitos vestidos. Cuando ella se había atravesado en el camino de este ingenuo e increible niño y se había hecho amiga de un alien que le enseñaría lo que era ser un verdadero ser humano. Mucho antes de que ella se enamorara de un Príncipe alienígena que estaba obsesionado con otro hombre. Realmente tendría que revisarse la cabeza. Pero incluso ahora, no cambiaría nada de eso. Ni una sola cosa.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva? —dijo Milk, sin mirar a Bulma. Claramente le comenzaba a avergonzar la culpa de estar tan enojada. Era algo que Bulma nunca había visto en su amiga, y estaba en conflicto con la imagen normal que tenía de Milk, feroz y brutal, nunca conteniendo ni un centímetro su ira. Pero incluso Milk entendía que esto no era algo tan simple como solo estar enojada. Se trataba de mantenerte unida aunque sintieras que te estás cayendo a pedazos. Se trataba de no ceder a la herida.

—Ya pasará —prometió Bulma—. Tomará tiempo. Pero te prometo que pasará. En cuanto a mí… solo pienso en las numerosas alternativas. ¿Cuántas veces han muerto, han sido heridas o han desaparecido las personas que amamos? De todas las posibilidades que podrían haberme quitado a mi esposo… Me alegro de que no haya sido otro Buu.

Pudo ver a Milk luchar con esto último. Tal vez ella hubiera preferido esa alternativa. Pero Bulma no iba a culparla por eso. Tenía todo el derecho a esas emociones en este momento.

—Sé que estás en lo correcto —aceptó Milk—. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las pequeñas cosas. Cómo ¿quien va a doblar su ropa? No me puedo imaginar a Vegeta haciéndolo.

El pensamiento hizo a Bulma estallar en risa. Golpeó la mesa con la mano, haciendo que las tazas tintinearan—. ¡JA! Lo han tenido demasiado bien por demasiado tiempo, yo digo que los dejemos sufrir.

Eso provocó una ligera sonrisa en Milk. Todavía se estaban riendo cuando el sonido del aterrizaje llegó a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Milk se dirigió al patio trasero y Bulma puso lentamente los platos en el fregadero.

La voz de Goku vino desde la entrada—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Cuando Goku entró por la puerta y dobló la esquina, se sorprendió de verla.

—Bulma, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí —la estudió cuidadosamente, tratando de leerla.

Bulma pensó que en cuanto antes, mejor. No podía soportar esta incomodidad. Se acercó a él y le abofeteó la mejilla izquierda. Sabía que aquello apenas se registraría en el umbral de dolor de una persona capaz de transformarse en Super Sayajin, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Él tuvo la decencia de mover un poco su rostro, como si ella realmente le hubiera aturdido. Goku esperó por lo que sea que viniera después.

—Eso no viene de mí —dijo ella y luego señaló con el pulgar—. Tus cosas están allí en esas cajas —señaló hacia los cuidadosamente etiquetados y apilados cubos marrones que Milk había juntado. A pesar de ser una mujer con el corazón roto con todas las razones para odiarlo, había empacado gentil y meticulosamente cada caja.

Él no se movió. Parecía estar esperando algo más. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Goku se encontraba en una pelea en la que no quería estar.

—No estoy enojada —dijo ella. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la entrada de la sala de estar—. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo —dijo—. Y has estado sacudiendo mi mundo desde el día que te conocí —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez no sea algo bueno, pero me he acostumbrado.

Notó el modo en que él respiró con más facilidad. Pero todavía había algo que quería saber—. ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó finalmente.

Bulma lo estudió por un momento—. Estará bien —dijo—, ella es fuerte, sabes. Más fuerte que tú.

Goku sonrió—. Lo sé.

—Pero va a tomar tiempo, antes de que todos podamos ser amigos otra vez —dijo ella—. ¿De acuerdo? —lo último que necesitaban justo ahora era la patentada inocencia irreflexiva de Goku, pidiendo que fueran a comer juntos o algo así, sin comprender cuán lastimadas podía estar algunas personas.

—Bulma… sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada…

—Así es, no tienes derecho —dijo Bulma con cortesía. Esperó por un momento a ver qué haría Goku. Pareció triste de pronto y, antes de que se disculpara, Bulma habló—. Pero no tienes que hacerlo —en serio, ¿con quién cree que estaba hablando? _Por supuesto_ que iba a cuidar de Milk, una de sus amigas más antiguas. Superarían esto. Habían pasado por cosas peores.

Goku debía estarse tomando más tiempo del esperado porque de pronto hubo movimiento en la puerta y la voz de Vegeta vino desde el frente de la casa—. Kakaroto.

Bulma pasó a un lado de Goku hasta la puerta principal y salió. Vegeta parecía tan sorprendido de verla como lo había estado Goku.

Hubo un momento prolongado de insoportable silencio antes de que Bulma dijera—. Eres _tan_ afortunado de que nunca te engañara. Podría haber tenido a cualquier persona en todo este planeta. Soy cerebro _y_ belleza, el paquete completo, amigo.

—Los habría matado —respondió Vegeta seriamente.

Bulma entornó los ojos—. Sí, claro. Yo te habría matado _a ti_. Soy una genio certificada, ¿crees que no he pensado en un millón de maneras diferentes de deshacerme de una _plaga_ alienígena?

Goku estaba un poco sorprendido de que fueran a pelear así delante a él.

—No voy a extrañar tu interminable pedantería —Vegeta habló, dando un paso al frente.

Bulma le devolvió la mirada y se paró incluso más cerca—. ¡No te pongas engreído porque encontraste a la otra persona en todo el universo que puede aguantarte!

Goku comenzaba a preguntarse si debía ponerse entre ellos, cuando repentinamente se estaban abrazando. Se quedaron así un rato, antes de que Bulma finalmente se alejara.

—Todavía espero que visites a los niños al menos una vez por semana —dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo en su cara—. Más si vas a ir a entrenar o algo así.

—Sí, sí —dijo Vegeta, sonando enojado pero la expresión en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

—De acuerdo, ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión acerca de la plaga… —dijo Bulma.

Goku tomó las cajas, levantándolas con facilidad en un brazo—. Gracias, Bulma —dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos—. Si te cansas de Su Alteza Real, no lo tomaré de vuelta.

Una vez que se fueron, Bulma salió por la puerta trasera para buscar a Milk. Estaba mirando hacia el océano, tomándose de los brazos como si tuviera frío. El viento movía su cabello y por un momento Bulma pensó que se vea muy _joven_.

—¿Se fue? —le preguntó Milk cuando Bulma estuvo a su lado.

—Sí —contestó en voz baja.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento, escuchando las olas que se desprendían de la arena mientras la nueva realidad de la situación se asentaba a su alrededor. Goku no regresaría. Y esta vez no era porque hubiera muerto.

—Vamos —dijo Bulma, jalando el brazo de Milk—. Haz una maleta. No te quedarás en esta vacia y deprimente casa.

Milk recogió su brazo—. ¿_Disculpa_? Esta es _mi_ casa.

Bulma rodó los ojos—. Bien, de acuerdo. Pero hoy solo es un montón de recuerdos. Vendrás conmigo.

Milk pareció bastante reacia. Así que Bulma sonrió—, tengo algo de ese vino alienígena que trajeron como recuerdo hace algunos años. Lo estaba reservando para una ocasión especial pero…

Milk le dio una media sonrisa—. Supongo que esto cuenta como eso.

—Puedes apostarlo —Bulma dio una palmada en el hombro de Milk—. Mandemos a los niños con mis padres. Tu y yo vamos a vivir en grande esta noche.

Milk suspiró— Todavía tengo platos y ropa que lavar…

Bulma gimió. Tomó la mano de Milk—. Cariño, acabamos de ser _botadas._ La maldita colada puede esperar. Dios, realmente eres una vieja criada, ¿verdad?

Milk se asombró—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que recordar, que tú eres _mayor que yo_?

—Y sin embargo, pregunta a cualquiera, _sigo siendo_ la que mejor se ve.

Milk estaba pasmada, pero en sus labios estaba el nacimiento de una sonrisa—. Beberemos ese vino, y te enseñaré lo que hace esta "vieja criada", tu _quejosa_.

Bulma sintió que sus labios se tensaban al sonreír—. Yo podría tener ciento dos años, beber y seguir dejándote en el suelo, _liviana_.

Milk se rió—. No contaría con eso. He tenido una semana bastante mala.

Bulma comenzó a sentirse animada—. ¿Oh, en serio? ¡Entonces, vamos por _dos_ botellas de vino y luego vamos a ese bar en la ciudad!

Milk se rió con fuerza ante lo absurdo de eso—. ¿Un _bar_? ¿Estás bromeando? No tenemos veinte años.

—Bueno, una de nosotras no los _aparenta_.

—Ya veo que tus delirios de grandeza no han desaparecido como claramente tu cerebro sí.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la casa, las provocaciones continuaron, pero todo el tiempo se iban riendo.

Por un segundo, Goku se detuvo y miró hacia la casa que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo.

Vegeta lo miró—. ¿Qué pasa?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba reír —dijo Goku.

Vegeta levantó una ceja—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —preguntó.

Goku le dio una brillante sonrisa—. Nop —y le hizo la cortesía de ignorar el alivio de sus hombros.

Todos iban a estar bien.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Notas de Autor:

Es duro ser una amante del KakaVege y una amante del personaje de Milk. Espero que en este fic haya logrado poner tu corazón a un lado del mío al menos un poco.

¡Necesito una serie tipo Grace y Frankie sobre Chi-Chi y Bulma!

Notas de Traductor:

Por favor, si les ha gustado, vayan a Archive of Our Own y dejen "kudos" en el original : ( / / archiveofourown (punto) org / works / 6829777 ), y yo haré lo posible para traducir sus comentarios igualmente. Gracias.


End file.
